Life of Sakura Haruno
by Cookiie Monstaa
Summary: Sakura is married happily to Kenji but he kicks her out the house and drama comes. Even a few happy endings


Hi everyone! This is a story i created out of fun. Its all made up. Didn't even take long to write it. It was 9AM when i wrote it and i finshed it around 10AM ish. . so yeah i hope you enjoy R&R for me Thank You

**No i do not own naruto**

_**Cookie-Chan is out!**_

**

* * *

**

**Life Of Sakura Haruno**

_MARCH 30_

I went to my Grandmother's house, Tsunade. There i saw one of my cousins, Amani looking all sad and tsunade was making food for her. We talked and it seems we were going through the same thing i was except she had 2 kids so then tsunade gave her the food she said her quick goodbye and left. She asked me what was the matter and i told her how kenji put me out and got a new girl and then she got out her gun reloaded it and pointed it up in the air. "Ya ready child" "Tsunade there not going to let us pass security" "Child we don't need them to let us pass through we go by force" "Your still the wife and the wife owns half everything so you're going to get your stuff and ruin the bitches" so she told me to go put on some different clothes and i changed into a black strapless dress that showed my entire back side and it stopped at mid-thigh and 4 inch high heels and then we left to send our message personally

We saw that the officer was on break for the next half an hour so we drove right it broke the bar, parked the car, and went up the stairs. Tsunade shot the lock and kicked the door open and i ran upstairs to my stuff with my garbage bag to put my stuff in. I took everything that was still mine and stuffed it in there. I even took some of hers anything that was my taste, tight, and sexy. after that tsunade came up and we both started ripping everything throwing everything and when we were done she was on the floor breathing heavily. "Tsunade I'm going to go get my money ok" "And while you're at it go get me some oxygen" She whipped out a pack of cigarettes and her lighter and lit them and i ran downstairs to his office and found where he hid the stash of money he always kept. I took about 5000 dollars and was about to run upstairs when i felt a presence behind me and turned around to see kenji standing there fuming. "what are you doing in here? I changed all the locks!" "I came to get what rightfully belonged to me!" "rightfully belong to you! Everything here belongs to me and Karin!" Karin isn't your wife yet and we didn't get divorced so i own half of everything in this house kenji!" he moved from the door to come behind me and when i saw an opening i ran into the living room.

With Tsunade

"Who the hell are you?" "Who the hell am i? Who the hell are you!" "I'm kenji fiancée" "well i never knew kenji had taste in tramps like you" Karin went into fighting stance and said "I know martial arts!" Tsunade took he gun out and cocked it back "and i know whoop your ass" and then she heard me screaming and pushed Karin out the way and ran down the stairs to see the money on the table and kenji holding me by the throat she took her gun raised it in the air and shot which shocked kenji and he dropped me and i stood up gasping for air and when i did she threw the bag at me i stuffed the money in the bag and then i ran into the kitchen for some stuff i bought to with kenji and Karin following me and i put the plates, cups, spoons, forks anything that was mine in there and took out the second bag since the first one was full. After that i ran upstairs to the bedroom and found pictures of my before bruised up face of what he did to me and put that into the bag to. Karin came running toward me and tried to pin me to the ground so i was struggling and when i pushed her off of me kenji came after me but we all stopped when we heard a chainsaw running and we all ran to the living room where tsunade had broken every glass broke the wide screen TV and was now going to cut anything she could. "Tsunade put the chainsaw down now" "Yeah bitch better listen to her" Tsunade ignored Karin's comment and said "So kenji which half do you want?" she was standing behind the couch and then sent the chainsaw through it and was grunting and when she was done everything was sawed in half not a thing wasn't broken even in the bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets. next thing you know she quickly drove us home hid the stuff and then we were sitting in a jail cell. "Tsunade we wouldn't be in this much trouble if you didn't use the chainsaw." "Aw child you got to prove to him you not weak and show him that we bad bitches!" I laughed at that and then two police men came, opened the cell door, grabbed our arms force fully and one of them even smacked my ass smirking. I glared at him and he just smirked harder. When we walked into the court every eye was on us some of my friends were their cheering at what we did and i did a peace sign at them and on kenji's side men looked at me like they were dogs and i was a bone and women glared at me especially Karin's parents of course. We were assigned as the judge my mother. Damn was i going to be in some deep shit.

After about 10 minutes of talking with my friends and family. none were disappointed with me, they were actually glad i got my pay back. after i was going to talk about the tramp he found my mother came in not in judge clothes but in a crop top and faded levi skinny jeans as if she weren't on duty. i was shocked and she just smiled at me and glared at kenji. I was shocked i thought she was going to walk in here all mad at me but smiling! I was so happy. And then we did everything I showed her the photos of what he did to me 2 years ago for not having food on the table when he got home and when i refused to have sex with him. From all the damage we did we owed a total of 150,493 (made up) and i gave her the money i got from kenji. Since i was in charge of his bank account i wiped that out to so now i had 7, 495, 5839 at my disposal. Since Tsunade helped me she had to do community service every Thursday, Monday, and Tuesday. Kenji protested saying how she had a gun and how he never touched me but ino stepped up and told everyone it was the truth he threatened that if she told anyone he would kill her. The gun thing is that Tsunade has the permit for it and then Karin yelled how the ripped up everything but my mother didn't care my mother and Tsunade said "They were just rags sweetie you buy them at bed Bath And Beyond." We all laughed and we were let go free but kenji got a 5 year jail sentence and Karin was gone. before i left i saw Karin still there with her parents. I yelled at her and said "When you go back to where you came from tell the devil i said hey ok thanks" i walked away then and when me and my friends left we passed the police guard and he was still wearing that smirk but he didn't notice i was there so i punched him in the stomach and kneed him where the light don't shine. I high-fived my best friend Ino and left him. Do you see this! I love life now it's the best thing aside from my friends and family. Since then Karin is still a bitch. But when she heard i took all his money she left him so now he's lonely again. But i think i fell in love with a different man now. And that man has a lot of power but isn't like kenji he treats me right and we both love each other very much and that man is Sasuke Uchiha bitches! Yep sasuke is now with me and since him and naruto are best friends we all still hang out and i bought me a house on the beach and one day he bought me a 2Million dollar Lamborghini Murciealago. He gave us all a job at his company called Sharingan and he said he could always give me the job as his slave there as a joke but i didn't like the sound of that and i ignored him until he said sorry which was 3 minutes after but he had said sorry but i made it clear to him i wasn't going to be a slave so he made me his secretary and his old secretary wasn't happy with that so she tried to hurt me but after i broke her rib cage her arm and nearly her leg she gave up. So im living my life now. Don't worry more is to come

* * *

I Hoped you liked it

**_Cookie-Chan is out!_**


End file.
